Broken Pasts!
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: This is my own little head cannon, sorta my friend and I do RP's so we do this anyway. It's a Selfsest story which because I suck at summaries I can't summarize so you'll just have to read it. The rating is T for swearing, 2p violence, and so on. P.S. All the human names I use will be in the authors note of the second chapter ! That covers it R&R !
1. Chapter 1

Arthur just couldn't believe it. Had he just seen Oliver for a few seconds in his kitchen? Had Oliver returned the same confused look he had given? No that was impossible! The last time he and Zach had seen their 2p counterparts, John and Oliver, they, meaning himself and Oliver, had screwed up on some spell. Arthur had just been cooking breakfast for himself and Zach, minding his own business even, when for no more than 10 seconds he saw, could hear, and if he reached out probably would have been able to touch Oliver. Oliver hadn't been paying attention and had called,"John could you...!"

Then Oliver cut himself off, he had seen him, and was just as confused. A while after this Arthur told Zach, Zach got quiet and extremely cryptic about it. This to Arthur meant he knew something but, he couldn't completely remember what it was. Now Arthur found himself sitting in a loud and, annoying meeting hall. All of the other countries were explaining simular things. One of the weirder part of this for him in all of this was France, he hadn't fought with him even once today. And Arthur chose to be in his own little world. "What could this mean," He mumbled quietly amongst all of the fighting and yelling of the others.

Arthur pondered this for a while then questioned,"Why would our worlds suddenly choose to collide again? It just doesn't make sense!"

Arthur continued to question until a certian Greman yelled a command over the crowd,"EVERYONE SHUT UP! I'M SURE VE'RE ALL VONDERING VHY THERE HAVE BEEN THESE VEIRD 'ANOMOLIES'! If ve can even call them that. Keep appearing. HOWEVER VE SHOULDN'T LET OUR FEAR GET THE BETTER OF US. VE SHOULD JUST FIGURE OUT HOW TO SOLVE THE ISSUE! VELL ...DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS!"

Ludwig seemed like he was barely holding onto his sanity, he was afraid. "Well," Alfred said,"I think we should figure out how this happened and, why. So Zach, Arthur, do you have any ideas on how or why?"

Arthur could tell Alfred was worried and although this was his area of expertice he didn't even know where to start. "I feel like I should know but, I don't," Arthur answered,"I wish I did. Zach how about you? "

"I know but, I don't," Zach said in a strangely cryptic way, which greatly differed from his normal vocal tone," and what I mean by that is that I remember some thing, some old friends I mean but, It's very veauge what they have to do with this."

"Got it," Ludwig said,"Vell it's alright... let us know if you remember anything else."

Zach nodded sadly, wishing he could remember what Jane, Lara, and John had to do with any of this. "Well-a then," Lovino said,"What the F**K-a are-a we supposed to-a do-a in the mean-a time-a?!"

"My best guess would be," Matthew spoke up,"If we prepare for something weirder than we've experianced before."

"Vell that's one thing," Gilbert said,"But, the awesome me vould also say, ve should be ready to fight the cause of this once ve find it."

"Ve~!" Feliciano said shakily,"Cause this is getting scary!"

For the whole group was a once in a blue moon agreement. For once everyone agreed, a meeting didn't end in fighting and, all of them had a common goal, fear, and excitement. Just as the meeting was about to disband due to absolute consensous a weird explosion occured. Smoke filled the room and nothing could be seen. "Ve-a what's-a going on!?", yelled a semi-deep italian voice,"Where-a the F**k are-a we?!"

Feliciano blinked, he knew that voice. The other thing for him was the weight on his back and it made him say,"Ve...Luci...ano...you're-a crushing,...me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: "Ve-a what's-a going on!?", a semi-deep italian voice,"Where-a the f**k are-a we!?"**

 **Feliciano blinked, he knew that voice. The other thing he knew now was who had landed on his back. "Ve...Luci...ano...you're-a crushing...me," Feli said.**

This caused an already startled Luciano to look down and see he was sitting on his 1p brother. He got off of him. He knew an angry response would get him no where so he said,"Sorry Fratello."

Then he helped Feliciano stand up. "Ve~ it's ok," Feliciano said with a nod," but, how did you-a end up-a here-a again?"

That soon led to an angry response but, not towards Feliciano. Luci had turned his anger on Oliver where he asked,"What the F**K did you do this time you stupid idiotic wizard!"

"Oh what in the living flip!", Oliver replied,"I told you I didn't know what was going on and, If I did I would have told you already! AND FOR GOODNESS LUCIANO, SWEAR JAR!"

Luciano begrudingly paid him 25 cents, while Allen and Mat laughed, since they were usually the ones being yelled at. "So dudes," Alfred asked cautiously,"What has been happening in your dimension."

"Yeah," Matthew added,"If it hasn't got to do with Oliver or Arthur doing some spell then, what is it?"

Mat thought about it, how would he honestly answer Matthew, he not only trusted Matthew but, liked him like he was a brother. "Weird things just kinda started happening, automatically even," Mat started,"And Oliver didn't know what was going on."

Al nodded and, continued,"In fact we were talking in a meeting about what could have caused this when we suddenly got lifted into the air and sent here."

"So sudden weird magical phenominon," Arthur said quietly.

Oliver nodded. Lutz felt out of his element even more than usual. Then he remembered a man cloaked in black and he had been in the room chanting something while they were floating. "Hum..." Lutz let escape his mouth, and even with his quiet and lazy nature, he thought,"Who was that if not Oliver, John, Zach, or Arthur?"

"What's up little Bruder?", Gilen signed.

Despite being without a voice, Gilen, the darker variant of Gilbert, Could often tell when Lutz was lost in thought.

Lutz hadn't responded though, he was still lost in thought. Gilen smirked and then playfully punched his brother. "Ow," Lutz said looking at his brother,"Vhat vas that for?"

Gilen laughed, he didn't feel like he could much else but listen and, even when he did sign he felt kinda pathetic.

Then Gilen smiled and, signed in a teasing way,"Vell I vas talking to you, don't you ever pay attention to me?!"

Lutz played back and signed,"Kindly f**K off Bruder."

Both laughed brothers laughed though, Gilen's laugh was silent, then Lutz asked,"Seriously, vhat did you say, I vasn't paying attention."

Gilen nodded and relayed the question again. Lutz smiled and then answered,"If it vasn't any of our magical friends then who vas the man in the black cloak, who I'm sure sent us here."

Gilen shrugged, he knew his brother wouldn't know and, he had seen the man in black too. "I don't know," Gilen replied,"But, I do know something didn't feel so right about him, in fact his eyes seemed like they were blood und, not just blood colored."

Lutz shuttered for the first time in a long time. This caused Luciano to look up from his fight in which Flavio was trying to pull him out of. Luci just notice that the 2 brothers were talking. "I'm not kidding either," Gilen urgently signed,"They literally looked like pools of blood."

Lutz blinked and when Luciano saw this he asked,"Care to tell the rest of the group-a what-a your-a talking about-a?"

Flavio let go of his brother now that he wasn't fighting and said,"This sitchuation isn't Fabu boys, so please tel us."

It didn't take long to explain what they were talking about in fact it sent shutters through both 2p's and 1p's alike. They all wondered at this point what to do in the meantime. Zach looked at John and said,"Good to see you dear Johnny boy."

Zach seemed to be back his normal nature. John smiled and replied,"Good to see you too Zach."

"So what do you think of all of this?", Zach asked coolly.

"I feel like I should, remember or, know something," John answered.

Zach nodded and then questioned,"Maybe a little of both?"

John nodded and, then added almost inaudibly,"And what do you, Jane, Lara, and I have to do with it?"

Zach shook his head and shrugged, then he said,"We're all trying to figure this out and, as for what to next...I think we should have 2p's and 1p's living in the same houses as there 2p or 1p counterparts."

John nodded and, with the meeting, even with the 2p's there now well, in complete consentous...they all left to get things at their houses.

 **An: So you guys know all of the human Name being used in this story here they are:**

 **2p's: America- Allen (Al) L. Jones**

 **England- Oliver Kirkland**

 **Canada- Matthew (Mat) Williams**

 **Italy- Luciano Vargas**

 **Germany- Lutz Belischmidt**

 **Prussia- Gilen Belischmidt**

 **Romano- Flavio Vargas**

 **Nyo's: America- Amelia (Amy) F. Jones**

 **England- Elizabeth Kirkland**

 **Canada- Maddeline Williams**

 **Italy- Alice (Al-ee-che) Vargas**

 **Germany- Monika Belischmidt**

 **Prussia- Maria Belischmidt**

 **Romano- Chiara Vargas**

 **2p Nyo's: America- Ashlin (Ash) L. Jones**

 **England- Alice Kirkland**

 **Canada- Simone (Sim) Williams**

 **Italy- Margherita Vargas**

 **Germany- Monique Belischmidt**

 **Prussia- Marie Belischmidt**

 **Romano- Angelina Vargas**

 **That's it and R &R~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: John nodded, and with the meeting complete, even with the 2p's there, the all left to settle things at their seperate houses.**

While this was all happening, some where in the woods not far off, there were a bunch of girls. "Dude what happened?!", an american girl cried.

"I don't know," another girl said," But, Amy, Dude, would you get off my back? I can't breath."

"Oh Sorry!", Amy, Aka: Amelia F. Jones, said apologetically as she got off the other girl.

The girl Amy had landed on was named Ashlin L Jones. "It's alright Amy," She responded.

Amy nodded. "Where the devil are though?!," asked one of the brits in the group.

"ELIzaBETh CLAM DOWN!," yelled the other brit. ," It's not going to help anyone to scream. I'M ALREADY STARTING TO LOSE SANITY AS IT IS! I KNOW MY EYES HAVE CHANGED A LITTLE!"

Sure enough Elizabeth's 2p variation, Alice, was losing it. Her baby blue eyes were filled with pink rings which caused them to swirl. "Alice...Calm down," Lara said, her fear was valid, Alice's insanity usually ended in death.

"Liz," Jane said,"We'll figure this out but, right now we need to come up with a, 'for the time being', Plan."

"Besides Allie," Called a calmed canadian voice,"If we don't think about what to do now, we won't be able to solve anything later."

Simone looked at her 1p, canadian, counterpart, Maddline, who many called Maddie, and said,"Well said Maddie."

Maddline smiled at Simones approval. "Si," spoke an Italian woman, her name Alice (Al-ee-che)," But, what are we going to do in the mean time?"

"Well-a I guess we could build from the ground up," her sister, Chiara, stated.

"How are we supposed to build fro the ground up?" asked Margherita, Alice's 2p.

"The way we did in the past?", questioned Angelina, Chiara's 2p.

"Vell it's not like ve have much choice," Monika answered.

"I vish there vas," Monique, Monkia's 2p, stated,"Things vere so much easier back home."

Marie chuckled and then signed teasingly,"Vell that's just cause you're a lazy bum, who doesn't do much for herself."

Maria scoffed along with Monique and then Maria said,"Marie! THAT VAS NOT AWESOME!"

Everyone laughed. Then Jane and Lara say,"Well since we're starting from the beginning and, we are building from the ground up...1p's and 2p's stick together!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The four Italy sisters plan was to rent a house and share on payments like roommates, and then open a restaurant. Once the place opened on a quite edge of town...it surprisingly got really good business. The 4 German sisters got a house and paid for it together, both Monika and Monique ended up working at a gym where as their sisters Marie and Maria would teach self defense classes. The UK sisters plans were polar opposites. Elizabeth had chosen to take up teaching and Alice opened a bakery. Jane and Lara, who both already lived with Elizabeth (Jane) and Alice (Lara), played the parts of 2 oridinary students, although they were anything but that. The American sisters chose the same thing right away. They both wanted to live in a rual area, and they both wanted to work with Horses at a local barn. Finally, last but not least,Simone and Maddline, both chose to work at a local animal rescue/ shelter.

(Time skip brought to you by the italian Mafia~!)

It had been a months since circumstances brought, or maybe even forced, Jane, Lara, Elizabeth, and Alice the same roof. Alice and Elizabeth had signed both Jane and, Lara for classes. Elizabeth was now grading papers on the Rev. (Revolutionary) war. Liz was tankful for her current job, even if it did bring back memories both good and bad. By the time she had finished grading she already felt the physical pain that came with the memories of that particular time period. In fact, it had even brought her to the memory of an old friend. As she thought of him, she felt one maybe two memories of him. "Arthur," She mumbled,"How did I forget you so easily?"

The memory she was remembering the most closely at that moment started attacking her in full swing.

(Now time for a Rev. War flashback.)

"Hey Britian!," Cried an american boy, who was still standing with the American Army,"ALL I WANT IS MY FREEDOM...!"

The boy continued to talk to Arthur and Elizabeth was staring at an 18 to 17 year old Amelia. "Well," Amy said," This is it."

Elizabeth lowered her weapon, being ok with this was hard but, it's what she promised Amelia. She and Amelia were both far enough away from the 2 they had joined the war to protect, even against their leaders wills. "I'll miss you Amelia," Elizabeth said in tears.

Amelia began to cry and said,"Me too big sis. You have been and always will be my big sister...No matter if I deny it or not."

They both gave each other a meloncoly smile. Suddenly the moment is abruptly ended by 2 gunshots. Amelia falls first, the shot going through her back and out her stomach. The wound was the same for Elizabeth. This wasn't the only surprising bit for Elizabeth but, it was the fact that they were both shot by their own men. But, none of their men were dhampir's were they? The 2 men disappeared and, both Arthur and Alfred rushed over seeing the 2 of them bleeding. Arthur now kneeled over her his face showed terror and sadness and it was soaked in rain and tears. "Elizabeth?," Arthur gasped out,"W-what are you doing out here? And why-?"

Elizabeth reached her hand and cupped his face,"Oh Arthur Kirkland...Amy and I promised each other, Promised ourselves, we would protect someone we loved and cared about."

Elizabeth had to pause, she had choked on her own blood, man she hated stomach wounds. Arthur's cold wet hand was now holding pressure on her wound. "Please tell me why you didn't stay home,"I want to know...please don't fade yet."

Elizabeth felt her lips tugging into a smile and she said,"I promised to protect you and she promised to protect Alfred."

(Flashback end)

Elizabeth was now crying both joyfully and sadly. She cleared her eyes when she saw the door open. "Oh sorry Love, I didn't know anyone was still here," Said Arthur, a fellow coworker t the school.

"Oh no," Elizabeth responded,"It's not a problem Mr. Kirkland. Is there something you need?"

Arthur smiled at her kindness and responded,"Please, just call me Arthur and, it looked like everyone left and, the whole building was nearly locked up. I offered to finish for them."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled saying,"Alright then, I'll pack my things real quick and, then I'll walk out with you."

Arthur nodded, and as they parted ways temporiarily all either of them could think was,"Why do I feel so comfortable around him/her? I've just met him/her, unless he/she is the Arthur/Elizabeth from my memories just now. NO! ABSURD! They would be dead, get your head out of the clouds!"

Elizabeth headed out with the rest of her things. She walked and talked with Arthur. Their interactions flowed nicely, as if they could fight but, at the moment there was nothing to fight about. When they finally split ways and Arthur was on his way home he saw a flicker of his pirate days, and then another of his childhood, flashback after flashback, one right after the other kept coming back to him and all of them contained Elizabeth. Two questions came to mind when he felt these flashbacks and, he remembered, 1.) Why was he remembering her now? and 2.) What is her significance? Arthur could find no answers, no matter how many times he thought about the questions. His head rattled with the questions all the way back home. When he got inside he saw Oliver, but, he wasn't cheerful like he would usually be. The fact that Oliver was crying, which was rare fir him in of itself, Arthur put down his stuff and walked over to Oliver. "Oliver?...Ok Oliver what's wrong?", Arthur asked worried for his brother.

Oliver looked at Arthur and, blinked. He wiped his eyes and, said,"Nothing."

Arthur gave Oliver a look to tell him he wasn't buying it. Then Oliver said,"It's just a very bad memory and I don't want to talk about it."

Arthur nodded and said,"Ok...but, if you need to you can always talk to me.

Oliver nodded and then mumbled ,"Why would I suddenly remember that anyway? I don't get it...I mean first we're stuck here, then I remember something I should have remembered anyway."

"I don't know either Oliver," Arthur stated as they started to talk about it.

(About the same time in America)

It was nearing after hours for the barn when Amelia saw a pick-up truck pull up. It was Alfred and Allen, and the pair of brothers always visited near the end of the day. Ashlin walked up to Amelia and stated,"They've been coming everyday now, so here's my only question, Are we really that cute?"

Amy and Ash both laughed, and Amy answered,"Apparently."

Ash smirked and at that moment the 2 boys approached the girls. There was something wrong, Amelia and Ashlin had noticed. Amy gave Ashlin a worried look, then she asked,"You talk to Al and, I talk to Alfie?"

Ash nodded cryptically. Both girls didn't even take 2 steps when a flashback made them freeze.

(Flashback made up based off Hetaoni)

The four of them were running, the grey almost Alien-like, ghost behind them. "DUDE! WHAT DO WE DO!", Alfred asked.

"HELL IF I KNOW!", Al screamed.

"GUYS!", Ash cried back,"NOT THE TIME!"

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE SAFE ROOM!", Amy stated loudly.

"WHAT?!," The other 3 called.

After that a white flash engulfed the halls, and every inch of the world currently around them, and then there was nothing to be felt. Safety was all that could be found.

(End flashback)

"W-woah," Amy said with a shake to her voice,"W-what was-?"

Amy then noted she was very close to the ground, and when she looked over she saw Alfred had caught her. She blinked, and he asked,"Dudette you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Amy answered.

"You too?", Alfred asked.

"What do you mean?", Amy asked hazily.

"Random flashbacks?," Alfred answered.

Amy nodded, she hadn't known it had been happening to anyone else. Ash had been a little startled by Al, almost like she had just woken up, by Al. "Take it easy Doll," Al said coolly.

Ash was breathing heavily, and one word escaped her mouth. "Oni..," she said.

Al blinked, so did Amy, and Alfred. "Sorry," Ash said,"Just thought that was the name of something I knew about at one point."

"No," Al said,"I think you're right, just can't place it."

Amy and Alfred both nodded and wondered how this was possible. Actually the odd thing was that this was the same question for all of them.

(In an abandoned set of old Elven and Dhampirian mine shafts)

Jane had been seeing visions of an old mansion 3hrs from the world summit building. The rumors said it was haunted,(The writer has watched Hetaoni gameplay) but, Jane didn't know why this was still fresh in her mind, when she entered her old hiding place. This place was the Magical Mines from her childhood, this looked more like an old castle. "What does the Oni have to do with...," Jane started, and then stopped.

By far this place was still her favorite place to think and be alone. The reasons for this were its silence, magical barrier, and emence amount of hiding places. Today she remembered the magical barrier, which she realized would allow for her lost memories to flood back in slowly. When she ran into the giant central corridor, and saw Zach, John, and Lara, she remembered something. A memory in which all of them, including herself, resided in.

(Hetaoni flashback)

"This is it," Jane said bleeding, and hardly able to hold her magical sheild up.

"There's got to be something Janie Bear!", Zach screamed desperately,"Com'on don't give up."

"THERE IS NO WAY YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO WIN!" added John,"JANE! LARA! WE CAN'T LET YOUR FATHER WIN, WE CAN'T LET THE CULTIC GROUP WIN!"

Lara looked over at Jane, and then a white flash surrounded them. "We can't turn back now," Lara stated not having to yell,"So Listen up. Jane's father, who is also my father, is working with the oni to seperate us, our world into 4 seperate ones. So we won't see each other for a while."

John the questioned,"What are we supposed to do then? Are we gonna just forget? How we gonna fix this?"

Zach looked at Jane who in turn answered,"Angelicus Harmonis, if we cast it together it will not only give us back our memories when we see each other, but reverse dads' spell, and allow us all to get out of here, and fix this mess."

"Alright-," Zachs' voice started to trail off as her dad's spell was finishing.

Then all of them chanted,"TILL WE MEET AGAIN! ANGELICUS HARMONIS!"

(Flashback end)

All of them laughed histrically, and hugged. "Ha Ha!", Zach exclaimed,"THAT'S WHAT BLOODY HAPPENED! Oh Janie it's good to see you!"

Jane was still laughing, and she felt so much better. Now she didn't feel like she was going nuts,"You too my lovely counter part Zach!"

They hugged each other. "So what we gonna do now?," John asked.

"Things have already started to fix themselves," Lara said in a matter-o-factily tone,"We just need to give it a little push."

All 4 dhampir's nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: "Things have already begun to fix themselves," Lara says," we just need to give it a little push."**

 **All four dhampirs nodded in agreement.**

While this was all going on a man was standing in a small set of very old ruins. Then he was appraoched and spoke,"Lord Frederik Luna, they're starting to remember themselves. What should we do?"

The man in black turned around, his eyes were blood red, and he gave a venomous smile, then he answered,"I wouldn't worry, as long as I keep hold of the 1p 'originals' memories I stay on the high ground."

"What do mean Lord Luna," asked the man from earlier, his second in command, Derek Stonewell,"What if your daughter, Jane Luna...'Kirkland', gets wise, and tries to undo you, sir?"

"Dear Derek," Frederik said,"If the late Lady Cassora, Queen of all elves, couldn't defeat me when I turned our daughters, Jane and Lara, on her, and her entire mut filled counsel, what do Jane, Zach, John, or Lara are going to do? They are powerless against me, the King of all magic, and all of the cultic group followers, and soon I will control the whole weakling world."

"That's another thing I meant to ask about my Lord," Derek stated,"What are your plans or means to that end?"

Frederik smiled and said,"First part of the plan is to erase all of the countries memories, and reason, then torture them for their final waking hours. To achieve this, all of their humanity will be ripped away, and their memories destroyed with the deaths of my daughters and their friends. Finally when this is all said and done with them scared, and dehumanized, part 2 will be their obliteration from this world. The pure once more, and part 3 the start of a new world order will begin. The top of the totem poll will be dhampirs, and everything else will be lower to nothing even. All will live under our feet."

"I get it now My Lord," Derek said with a smile,"Should I tell the greedy men at the 'University', that they will soon have new toys fro their hybrid experiments?"

"Yes," Frederik answered,"And tell them to move in quickly."

Derek nodded and left, he couldn't wait for his Lords new world order.

 **An: This is all I have so far, and it's on Deviantart too. So if you want to do something for me I'd like a cover photo for this~! So to get in touch with me at SallyNight22 on Deviantart~! Thanks, and R &R~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: "I get it now my lord," Derek said with a smile,"Should I tell the greedy men at the 'University' , that they will soon have more toys for their hybrid experiments?"**

 **"Yes," Frederik answered,"And tell them to move in quickly."**

 **Derek nodded, and left. He couldn't wait for his lords, 'New world order'** **.**

Jane, Zach, John, and Lara were now sitting in a magic circle. Jane, and Lara can see their countries memories perfectly fine. Nothing was muddled or supressed. Zach, and John were different however. For the huge whirl wind magic, and memories it seemed that parts of it could be completely blocked off before being seen for a second. After a long while they all get up. "It looks this maybe be easy," Lara said.

"Everything was really muddled on our end," John said, feeling quiet discouraged.

"Really?," Jane asked,"Is that true?"

Zach nodded, and added,"Here's what bothers me though. The memories seemed to be suppressed by a barrier of magic. Almost like a wall."

Jane blinks, and then face palms, she knows what mind block is, and knows that only dhampirs can use it. "My dad then...huh?", Jane says her eyes now glowing red with fury.

John, and Zach nod, Lara hisses,"That bastard!?," She cries.

"Well then," Jane says in a pain laced voice,"We'll all work hard together."

Zach hugged her, he couldn't do much else, then he said,"It's alright Jane. We can, and will change fate together."

Jane laughed, and with that they began to plan.

Meanwhile...

The girls, both 2p, and 1p had made their topic childhood memories. Both groups discussed why or how they knew these people in the present. Did either side time travel, were they all from the same place ect. They just couldn't stop reeling, and then the meeting broke up, they didn't want to hurt each other.


End file.
